


brighter than my eyes can see

by RonnieMinor



Series: I am not an unimaginable thing [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Family Secrets, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieMinor/pseuds/RonnieMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fell into each other somewhere along the way: sometime over the long, hot summer after Gerard Argent’s death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brighter than my eyes can see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahab2692](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahab2692/gifts).



> So I have an unhealthy addiction to Isaac, and I'm really into Stiles/Isaac lately, as well as the fact that I apparently also have a thing about Isaac and the seasons. Whoops.
> 
> Anyway, this just muddled its way out of my head. I hope you like it.

They are two slender, slim boys, all long limbs and smooth skin. Stiles is awkward most of the time; sharp angles and flailing arms. By contrast, the only angles in Isaac are the sharp cut of his jaw and the jut of his hipbones; overall, he’s more graceful than Stiles, more fluid. Still, they’re both incomplete, both unfinished. Young and not yet fully grown, perfect only in their imperfection. A good match. 

Stiles likes to say life doesn’t let up in Beacon Hills and he’s right – in the year after Scott was bitten, there was barely a moment’s breathing space before the next problem hit them. But of everything that’s happened (the violence, the arguments, the blood) this… well this is the best. 

They fell into each other somewhere along the way: sometime over the long, hot summer after Gerard Argent’s death. It was a time full of tense silences and heavy air, the Alpha pack making their presence known more and more as the weeks went by. As for the exact moment when the lines between allies, friends, and something more began to blur… who knows? Maybe it was one of those nights where nobody slept, on hair-trigger alert for any signs of danger, staying up until the dawn and talking until their voices gave out. Possibly it was one of the mornings that came after, sleep-lazy and slow, all curled into each other when they woke. Perhaps it was in the midst of fire and blood and pain, desperately clinging to a friendly hand. Neither of them can pinpoint it for sure. 

Isaac thinks it was the autumn – coming early at the end of August with a certain crisp snap in the air – which made the thing between them come to fruition. He thinks of clear blue morning skies, the sun bright and the day cold. He thinks of Stiles’ eyes, almost as golden as his wolf’s, wide and long lashed. He thinks of the first hasty press of pink lips against his, and the clear, happy laughter that followed the shocked expression on his own face. He thinks of fall and in his mind, that’s where it began. 

On the other hand, Stiles doesn’t think the rush into autumn had anything to do with it. He says it was just time; just the right moment for first kisses and stumbling admissions to stutter their way out. Still, he won’t deny that Isaac in thick, knitted sweaters is a temptation that’s hard to resist. Two years on, he still loves the way fall weather makes Isaac wrap up warm; loves the way he can grab the ends of whichever scarf Isaac is wearing that day and pull the taller boy in for a kiss. If fall wasn’t already his favourite season, Isaac would have made it so. 

Isaac, by comparison, likes the spring. One night, he tells Stiles that he used to like winter best, because it reminds him of his mother – but also because hiding bruises is a lot easier when you can wear four layers of clothing. Stiles fights down the rage in his veins and listens as Isaac tells him how he likes spring now; how he likes being reminded each year that you can always start over. He likes watching the plants push up through the earth; likes the way everything smells fresh and new. He says it makes him think of being reborn. Stiles teases him for ‘waxing poetical’, but kisses him soft and sweet to make sure that Isaac knows his words are empty. 

And when they go away, they share a room at college, keeping each other close so they don’t lose sight of home. They’re still the same boys they were before, a little older and wiser maybe, but outwardly unchanged. Still sharp angles and soft planes, smooth skin and straight edges. Still growing into the people that they’re going to be. Still made to match.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by 'Titanium' by David Guetta feat. Sia (because it Isaac's song, without a doubt) and 'Breath of Life' by Florence + The Machine


End file.
